


New Neighbor

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho was tinkering with his big bike when he realized that he had a new neighbor that liked big bikes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Minewt version of my fic with the same title. :D

Minho tossed the wrench he had been working with to the floor next to his bike. It fell down with a clank and Minho didn’t even wince on it. He raised his arm, wiping his sweat with his sleeve because his hands were still all dirt and grime. He circled his bike and turned the key. His hands were already in position when he heard an engine being started not so far from him, beating him on it. Minho looked up, apparently his new neighbor was also into big bikes.

Minho’s attention was snatched the moment he landed his eyes on the neighbor’s bike. It was from the same manufacturer as his, but newer and fully modified. Whoever his neighbor was, Minho was sure the guy knew what he was doing.

Minho tore his eyes from the bike and started to observe the owner. He kind of expected a typical biker–tall and big and probably with beard–but the man that he saw was far from that image. The new neighbor was tall, yes, but he was rather small in build and looked absurdly clean despite the grime and dirt covering patches of his skin. The guy’s hair was blonde and the eyes were sharp. He was lean and almost too skinny for Minho’s taste, but when he accidentally flexed his arm in his quest to wake the whole block with the sound of his engine, Minho couldn’t hide his interest in those firm muscles.

It took nearly two minutes full of ogling over the biceps and triceps until Minho realized that his object of ogling was aware of his ogling and stared back at him. When their eyes met, this neighbor raised one of his eyebrows.

Minho smirked. He started his engine and twisted his wrist,

_VROOOOM._

It could be easily interpreted as a challenge, but with the smirk on Minho’s face, it could only mean one thing. He was teasing the neighbor. Or flirting. Whichever the neighbor wanted, basically.

The neighbor chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. When Minho shrugged and simply revved his engine again, the neighbor outright laughed and shook his head even harder. He slung a piece of cloth across his shoulder and turned around to face his bike again, giving his back to Minho.

Minho felt a bit of disappointment but he got over it fast. It was fun and all, but he didn’t expect much. This new neighbor of his was interesting, alright. And very attractive. He was exactly the type that Minho would flirt with in a gay bar and bring home. He would even ask for the number afterward. But it was not a gay bar. They’re on their respective garages and the sun was still high up in the sky, so Minho turned back to his bike too, getting back to business from the short, pleasant distraction. But then,

_VROOOM VROOOOOOOOOM._

This time, it came from across the street. The other guy was revving the bike and obviously flexing his muscles in purpose this time. He looked straight to Minho, raising one of his eyebrows and making a suggestive gesture with his shoulder. He kept revving, moving his body back a bit, and stretched his body across the bike to reach for the handle. Perfect display of muscles, Minho had to say. And butt. What a lovely butt he got there.

Minho wasn’t sure if he got it right, but the neighbor looked pretty much like he was trying to flirt with him. He was trying to flirt  _back_ , to be exact, since it was Minho who started it all. But he could be wrong. The neighbor might just try to be friendly. He might mistake it as some kind of greetings or something.

The probabilities made Minho dizzy. Finally, Minho decided to just go with his instinct.

Minho killed his engine and pocketed his key. He crossed the road with his killer smile, and he felt excitement bubbling in his chest when he saw that the neighbor waited for him with smile on his face and arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Need help with the big thing?” Minho asked casually, intending to figure where they were standing.

“Three seconds here and you already know that my  _thing_  is big?” the guy lifted his eyebrow comically.

Minho laughed. It’s pretty clear where they were standing now, “Name’s Minho, at your service.”

“Newt,” the guy smirked, “And yeah, I’m pretty keen of being…  _serviced_.”

Minho was amused by Newt’s guts. He didn’t expect that when he observed the guy from his garage earlier, but he wouldn’t say that he hated it. In fact, he  _loved_ it. Minho grinned, “So, is there anything that I can do to you? Ah,  _for_  you, I mean.”

“Depends.”

Minho raised his eyebrow.

“If your specialty is limited to big bikes, then no, I’m good,” Newt stepped closer to Minho, “But if you’re good with.. other things, then probably I could use your help. You know.. with  _my_  gears, perhaps.”

Minho chuckled. He assessed this Newt guy again; up close this time. Newt was fair-skinned and pretty, but his facial features were sharp and strong. People could say that he was cute, but there’s an edge of danger in every nook and crook of Newt’s body that Minho couldn’t wait to taste it all.

Minho stepped closer to Newt. The blonde stepped back but he didn’t waver. Minho liked it very much. He liked the challenge on those beautiful eyes. “What can I do with your gears, then?”

“Oh, a lot, good Sir,” Newt said suggestively, “Everything that you could think of, basically. Why don’t you check it for yourself so you can decide what you  _want_  to do with it?”

Minho kept getting closer to Newt. He forced Newt to walk backwards, with eyes still locking with Minho’s. The moment Newt’s butt hit the work desk, Minho smirked and scooped the cute butt up to the desk, “Let’s see, then.”

Newt willingly hoisted himself up to the desk. He was already semi-hard and pretty responsive when Minho squeezed the bulge in front of his pants, a signal for Minho that he did the right thing. Newt was a bit out of breath when he asked, “My, my, are you a mechanic?”

Minho got a lot braver and brought his hand up to Newt’s abs, up to Newt’s chest, up to Newt’s nipple. He gave it a light pinch that made Newt gasped, “Why? Because I know exactly what to do?”

“That,” Newt was stubborn in trying to sound steady and in control. He then grabbed Minho’s shoulder and pulled him close, whispering straight to Minho’s ear, “And because I believe you should be screwing me right now.”

Minho grunted deliciously at that. He lifted Newt a bit, yanking the loose training pants down along with the boxer.

Newt liked where it was going. He circled his legs around Minho’s waist and pulled Minho closer to him. He discarded Minho’s shirt and proceeded to do the same to his while Minho tried to get rid of his own pants.

Soon enough, they were naked, flushed, and horny. Minho attacked Newt’s neck with his lips and tongue, while Newt put his arms around Minho’s neck and lifted himself up a bit to bite Minho’s ears. They were fierce and hasty, fighting for dominance. Minho left marks across Newt’s jaws and Newt’s nail were digging into Minho’s back.

Despite his struggle to breathe right, Minho stopped to whisper straight to Newt’s ear, “You know what else a mechanic does?” he prodded Newt’s lips with his finger and Newt let it in, “Checking your  _choke_.”

Minho slid his fingers deeper inside Newt’s mouth and Newt got the hint. He sucked and licked on it thoroughly, having a hunch on what Minho was up to. The moans that were escaping from him told Minho that he approved this development. He stepped up the game a bit by rubbing his thighs to Minho’s crotch. He smirked when Minho grunted in pleasure and guided more of Minho’s fingers inside his mouth. When he felt that it was enough, Newt pulled out the fingers and caught Minho’s lips in his.

The kiss was sloppy and fiery, but Minho wouldn’t have it any other way. He pushed Newt even further to the desk until Newt was completely lying on it. A few tools fell to the floor but no one cared. Minho was too focused in feeling every inch of Newt’s skin.

When Minho broke the kiss, Newt let out an irritated voice and Minho laughed at that. Slowly, Minho moved down and put both of Newt’s legs up on the desk. Newt moved back a bit so he was half-sitting and leaning to the wall behind him. Newt’s knees were folded and his assets were on display.

“You see, I think this part needs some kind of–” Minho licked his lips and circled his slick-with-Newt’s-saliva fingers on Newt’s entrance, “– _lubrication_.”

Newt moaned long and loud when Minho’s finger intruded him. He scrambled for grip and ended up clawing on Minho’s shoulders.

Minho proceeded nice and slow, adding one finger every other minute. To be completely honest, he was impatient in this whole situation, but he decided that it was necessary to prep Newt nice and good. He made scissoring movements inside Newt and he could feel that the muscles were letting him in bit by bit.

Apparently, Minho wasn’t the only one who was impatient. At some point, Newt growled and pushed Minho away, pointing at his pants on the floor. “Back pocket,” he said in between his ragged breath.

Minho grinned. He scrambled to Newt’s pants and found a packet of condom right where Newt told it would be. He tore the foil with his teeth and quickly rolled the condom up to his shaft before coming back to Newt, eyes dark and wanting.

Newt’s chest was moving up and down. His legs were still splayed open and his face and chest were flushed red.

“Come here, you–” Newt pulled Minho to him again and crashed his mouths together.

Minho, who was delighted by Newt’s aggressiveness, tried to match it up by roughly pulling Newt’s body away from the table. Newt’s ass was hovering mid-air and when Minho released himself from Newt’s grip, Newt’s back fell to the table. Minho was strong enough to support Newt’s weight and Newt was strong enough to keep his body steady.

With the last ounce of reservation that he had, Minho said, “Do you know how piston works? Because I’ll show you,” and inserted his manhood deep into Newt.

“Oh, shut–” Newt’s words were cut short because Minho started to thrust into him deep and nice. He clawed at Minho’s shoulders to seek for support. His eyes were closing and his head was thrown back in pleasure. He realized that by pulling his body upwards, both of them could feel a better friction, so he reached the rack above his head and did just that–pulling his body upwards.

Minho kept his words. He really demonstrated how piston works perfectly using his and Newt’s bodies. His strong body wasn’t for show only, he slammed hard inside Newt and he repeated it again and again until the table beneath them was rocking and shaking.

Newt tried to be quiet at first, but then he lost it. He growled, he grunted, he moaned. With every thrust of Minho’s hips, he emitted a nice, low voice to match it. His body was moving back and forth according to the rhythm that Minho created and he started to see stars. Somewhere along the way, Newt released one of his grips to the rack above him and moved his hand to his own cock. With the same rhythm, he pumped himself.

Minho felt Newt’s walls clenching at the added pleasure. He moved his right hand away from Newt’s hip and joined Newt in pumping the leaking dick that was Newt’s. Minho was getting near and he could feel that Newt was too, so he sped up. Minho dove to muffle his growl by biting Newt’s crook of the neck and it was Newt who was screaming instead. The heat of summer couldn’t beat the delicious heat of Newt’s cavern and Minho was so lost in it.

When Newt came all over their stomachs with a long, shuddering moan, Minho thrust especially deep, savoring the clenching sensation of Newt’s orgasm, and reached his own climax.

It was the most intense orgasm that Minho had in a long, long while.

Minho carefully put Newt down to the table again and Newt released his grip. They slumped together on the table, Minho on top of Newt. They were both still panting, still trying to come down from the high.

When their senses started to come back to them, they laughed. They didn’t really know what made them laugh, but they laughed to their hearts’ content and kept each other close.

When their laughter had petered out, Newt groaned, “Ah, shuck. We didn’t just have sex out in my garage, did we?”

Minho came back to his senses and realized that it was exactly what they just did. Newt’s garage was wide open, anyone could see their brief show earlier. He chuckled and peeled himself away from Newt to pick up his shirt and pants and wear them. “Well, at least the sex was great?”

Newt rolled his eyes and laughed. Minho tossed him his clothes and he lazily draped it on his naked body, not planning to move from the table anytime soon.

Minho was back in his clothes when he hovered on top of Newt once again and said, “I’ll remind you that my name is Minho.”

Newt raised one of his eyebrows, amused.

“Just so you know what to scream next time,” Minho said and mashed their lips together again.


End file.
